Please, Stay with Me
by Sweetement
Summary: Quinn souffre d'un terrible accident de voiture. Lorsqu'elle se réveille dans son lit d'hôpital, la première personne qu'elle voit n'est pas la personne à laquelle elle s'attendait. OS Faberry.


**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Je suis de retour avec un OS, que je comptais faire sur Quinn mais qui a dérivé sur du Faberry. J'ai beau ne pas les shipper en couple, cet OS fait honneur au couple et non à l'amitié. ^^ C'est la première fois que j'écris sur un couple que je n'apprécie pas forcément donc j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas trop. **

**Cet OS se passe juste après l'accident de Quinn. Tout est à prendre en compte jusqu'à l'épisode 3x14. **

**Bon, je vous laisse, enjoy ! **

**Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.**

* * *

Quinn se réveilla, doucement. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre aux murs d'un blanc immaculé. Sa main tâta la couverture, jusqu'à trouver une main qui n'était pas la sienne. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le visage du propriétaire de cette main. Ce n'était autre que Rachel qui s'était endormie contre le ventre de la jeune blonde. La jeune blonde referma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Elle n'arrivait pas bien à respirer, son dos lui faisait terriblement mal et elle ne sentait plus ces jambes. Une petite larme coula le long de son visage blanc, égratigné de part et d'autre. Elle essaya de passer une main sur son visage, en vain. Elle avait l'impression que son corps ne lui appartenait plus, elle ne savait plus bouger. Elle essaya de rouvrir les yeux, effrayée de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle cria un nom, paniquée.

**" Rachel ! RACHEL ! " **

La jeune brune se réveilla en sursaut. Quinn avait les yeux ouvert, ses yeux verts laissant des larmes couler le long de sa joue. Ses mains s'accrochaient à la couverture blanche, tellement fort que des trous pouvaient presque apparaître.

**" Quinn ! Quinn.. Calmes toi, je suis là. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. " **dit Rachel, d'une voix rassurante, tout en passant une main douce sur la main de Quinn.

La blonde se calma doucement, sa respiration se faisant plus régulière, ses mains relâchant la couverture. Cependant, ses pleurs ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

**" Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à bouger ? Rachel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est ma mère ? " **

Quinn la martelait de questions, n'attendant pas les réponses. La petite brune ressera son emprise sur la main de Quinn, essayant de la rassurer.

**" Quinn... Tu as eu un accident de voiture... Et ta mère parle avec le médecin, elle va bientôt arriver. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas... je reste là. " **dit-elle, d'une voix terriblement douce.

La jeune blonde se détendit doucement. Elle tourna doucement la tête pour voir la petite brune.

**" Rachel... Pourquoi tu n'as pas de bague à ton doigt ? " **demanda-t-elle, d'une voix très basse.

Cette dernière se mordit légèrement la lèvre avant de répondre, se sentant coupable de tout ça.

**" Je ne vais pas me marier avec Finn. C'était une chose stupide, qui a failli avoir des conséquences dramatiques. "**

Un grand silence s'installa dans la chambre. Rachel passa un coup d'oeil sur les mains. Elles étaient toujours liées, comme si elles ne se sépareraient jamais. Rachel regardait Quinn qui s'endormait, tout doucement. Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant appraître un grand homme, aux cheveux poivres et sels, accompagnée de la mère de Quinn, qui regardait Rachel d'un air inquiet. Cette dernière se leva, s'approchant de la mère de son amie.

**" Elle s'est réveillée... " **murmura-t-elle, avec un léger sourire s'affichant sur son visage.

Le médecin afficha un léger sourire alors que la mère de Quinn, soupira. Tout son stress s'évacuait.

**" A-t-elle dit quelque chose ? " **demanda le médecin, s'approchant du lit de la blonde.

Rachel hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre, doucement.

**" Elle s'est réveillée, paniquée. Je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle s'est légèrement calmée mais je crois qu'elle est toujours angoissée. " **

La jeune brune rassembla ses affaires, doucement.

**" Je vais vous laisser avec elle... Je reviendrais demain. " **dit-elle, en prenant son sac à main rose.

Elle s'approcha du lit de Quinn et dit d'une voix douce :

**" Je te vois demain... Bonne nuit Quinn. " **

Rachel commença à tourner les talons mais fut retenu par une main blanche. Elle se retourna et vit son amie, la suppliant du regard.

**" Restes avec moi, Rachel. J'ai peur... "**

* * *

Quinn respira un bon coup. Elle était assise sur son lit, vérifiant du regard la fenêtre ouverte, qui laissait dégager une chaude température d'avril. Elle était seule dans sa chambre. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était entrée dans cette chambre. Maintenant, elle devait la quitter. Elle devait rassembler ses affaires, mais c'était beaucoup plus dur sans l'aide de personne. Sa mère devait régler quelque chose avec le médecin et Brittany avait quittée sa chambre quelques minutes avant. Elle se pencha légèrement, essayant d'attraper le t-shirt blanc au bout du lit.

_" Allez Quinn... Tu peux le faire. " _

Elle essaya de s'approcher encore un peu plus, en vain. Elle se laissa retomber contre le matelas gris. Elle se calma doucement, évitant de s'énerver. Depuis ces deux semaines, elle était tout le temps sur les nerfs. Et elle n'avait fait aucun progrès... Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Le médecin lui avait dit qu'elle avait de forte chance de se remettre. Cependant, elle devrait avoir des séances de rééducation tout les mardis et jeudi soir. Et elle devrait y mettre toutes ses forces. Ce que Quinn avait déjà fait. Elle avait mis toute ces forces à éviter de mourir, puis à s'en remettre tout doucement. Maintenant, elle voulait seulement pouvoir marcher, sans avoir à faire aucun effort. Une porte qui s'ouvrit l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Elle essaya doucement de se relever. Une fois la tâche fait, elle put enfin voir le visage de son visiteur. C'était elle. C'était Rachel. Son amie, la seule qui venait la voir tout les jours. Elle l'avait aidé à se remettre émotionnellement de ça. Quinn avait longtemps été déprimée mais Rachel était là, pour l'aider à s'en remettre. Quinn restait mal dans sa peau, et désespérée mais les visites de Rachel lui font le plus grand bien. Elle a comme l'impression d'oublier dans quel situation elle s'est mise.

**" Hey... " **murmura Rachel en s'approchant de la jeune blonde.

Quinn lui fit un léger signe de la main.

**" Je sors aujourd'hui.. " **dit Quinn, d'une voix faible.

La petite brune s'approcha de Quinn, étouffant un cri de joie. Elle prit la main de Quinn et la serra dans la sienne.

**" Mais c'est génial, Quinn ! Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi et pouvoir te reposer, sans qu'aucune infirmière ne vienne te déranger... Ou même moi. " **ajouta-t-elle, laissant échapper un léger rire qui fit sourire la jeune blonde.

Le coeur de Quinn s'accélera. Il battait, très fort. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, Quinn avait baissé légèrement la tête. Elle savait qu'elle rougissait, encore une fois, ne sachant pas la raison. Elle regarda plus attentivement la jeune brune. Elle portait une robe courte, s'arrêtant au milieu des genoux. Elle portait aussi ses horribles chaussures à talons, qui lui vont si bien. Et elle ne portait plus le collier en or, avec écrit Finn dessus. Quinn savait pourquoi, il y a quelques jours, Rachel et Finn ont rompus. Rachel avait dit ne plus en avoir à faire du jeune homme. Et pour aggrémenter le tout, ses longs cheveux bruns tombait le long de ses épaules. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie, ses lèvres étaient légèrement rosés.

_" Bon sang, Quinn... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " _

La jeune blonde secoua légèrement la tête. Elle fit un grand sourire à Rachel qui lui racontait sa journée, et plus particulièrement comment avait elle réussi à faire un énième solo pour le Glee Club. Elle était heureuse. Elle était heureuse parce-que Rachel l'était. Et un sourire de la jeune brune pouvait illuminer la journée de n'importe qui, même si cette journée a été la plus pourrie de toute sa vie. Au fond d'elle, Quinn le savait. Rachel était une de ses amies les plus proches maintenant... Peut-être même était elle sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Ses bras se tenaient fortement aux barres en bois, situés d'une part et d'autre du tapis bleu. Elle essaya de passer un pied devant l'autre. Elle y arriva, doucement. Elle se félicita. Elle avait réussi à marcher, sans tomber. Elle se retourna légèrement et vit le visage angélique de Rachel.

_" Oh mon Dieu.. Il faut arrêter d'être aussi belle. " _

La jeune brune s'approcha d'elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**" C'est super Quinn, tu fais de superbes progrès. Tu veux te reposer un peu avant de réessayer ? " **demanda-t-elle, tout en prenant la main de Quinn.

La jeune blonde aquiesça légèrement de la tête. Rachel fit passer un bras autour de sa taille. Ce simple geste eut le don de faire rougir la blonde. Elle essaya de se diriger vers le banc, sans craquer devant l'air délicieusement tentant de la jeune brune. Elle semblait tellement concentrée, ça la rendait tellement... Elle était magnifique, quoi. Rachel l'aida à s'assoir sur le banc. A ce moment là, Quinn se rappella d'elle et de son empêchement. De ce stupide accident, de ce stupide effet qu'il a eu sur elle. Elle baissa légèrement la tête. Elle avait presque honte de tout ça. Comment a-t-elle pu se briser la vie ainsi ? Et bien, elle avait juste envoyer un texto. Elle avait peur du regard des autres. Assise dans son fauteuil roulant, elle ne se sentait plus comme avant. Elle n'avait plus ce sentiment de liberté, de supériorité. Elle ne pouvait plus engueuler tout ceux qui lui voulaient du mal, à elle ou à ses amis. Elle semblait juste ridicule. Elle se sentait tellement inférieure, et elle avait peur. Elle avait peur d'être abandonnée et de ne pouvoir rattraper personne. Elle avait peur d'être une horrible tâche pour tout le monde. Malgré tout les efforts qu'elle fit, elle ne put empêcher la larme de couler. Quinn n'avait jamais voulu être ça. Elle n'avait jamais voulu que ça lui arrive. Alors, pourquoi elle ?

**" Quinn..? Quinn ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " **

La voix douce de Rachel la tira de ses pensées. Elle avait toujours les yeux ouverts, mais c'était comme si elle sortait d'un rêve. Elle voyait devant Rachel, et son corps parfait. Rachel et ses longs cheveux, qui traînaient sur ses épaules, nues. Rachel et sa tenue de sport, qui pourrait paraître le plus ridicule possible mais qui la rendait si... désirable !

**" Rien... Rien, tout va bien. On y retourne ? " **proposa-t-elle, avec un sourire forcé.

La jeune brune hocha légèrement la tête. Elle prit la main de son amie et l'aida à atteindre les deux barres. Quinn se sentait si proche d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum délicat. Une chose était sûre pour elle. Quinn était définitivement tombée amoureuse de la petite brune, qu'elle avait l'habitude de détester lors de leurs deuxième année.

Comme quoi, l'amour et la haine sont deux sentiments très proches et qui peuvent se confondre.

* * *

**Oui, ce n'est pas un OS très long, j'en conviens parfaitement... Puis je voulais continuer un peu, mais je me suis dit qu'une fin coupée là vous laisserait avoir votre happy end. Il suffit de vous l'imaginer ;)**

**Je l'ai écrit en 3 heures. Parce-que je m'ennuyais dans la voiture, du coup voilà. Et j'en conviens que j'ai un rythme d'écriture très lent mais ça, c'est moi x)**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Et je voudrais vous remercier pour tout votre soutien, que je vois à travers vos reviews, alerts & favoris. Vous êtes franchement les meilleurs !**

**Et, pour tout les impatients (parce-que je sais que vous l'êtes.), une MAJ de Le Klaine de Facebook sera pour bientôt ;)**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! **


End file.
